Riot
Source: IDW Jem Birthdays (Kelly Thompson; @1979semifinalist) |family= |instruments=Vocals, Piano, Guitar https://1979semifinalist.tumblr.com/post/148694762290/Kelly Thompson on Tumblr (9th Aug 2016) |occupations=Musician |debut=Issue #2 ("Easter Egg" Poster) Issue #16 (Actual Appearance) |gender= |height=5'9" |hair=Blonde |eyes=Black |loves=Fame & fortune, comics (especially rare European ones), Germany, independent films, bratwurst & sauerkraut, poetry readings, being in control, private islands, and Jem |hates=being controlled, the military, big budget action movies, and sell-outs |prized_possession=Signed Moebius print |voted_most_likely_to=Charm you |deepest_secret= |status=Alive |affiliations=The Stingers |previous_affiliations= }} Riot is the lead singer of The Stingers. Involvement After watching the Holograms-Misfits supergroup perform during their West Coast Tour, Riot became infatuated with Jem and her music. Jem and The Holograms, Issue 16 Not long later, he and The Stingers performed at Rocky's in an impromptu pop-up show, unknowingly jumping in just ahead of The Misfits. Jem and The Holograms, Issue 18 The Stingers rehearsed at 5x5 Records for Elise, who lent them the space because she already planned on signing them to the label. Because 5x5 didnt' have enough rehearsal rooms, they ended up bumping The Misfits from the studio. As they rehearsed, Riot watched Jem and Pizzazz argue outside the rehearsal room. He then stuck a deal with Elise after everyone had left: he and the Stingers would sign with 5x5 Records if and only if they dropped the Misfits from the label. Jem and The Holograms, Issue 19 Riot immediately went to The Benton House to tell Jem the good news, blowing off his bandmates who'd had a rehearsal scheduled. After some awkward small talk, he told everyone present the good news about his role in getting the Misfits dropped from their label -- in front of Stormer, who'd been getting ready for a double date between herself and Kimber, and Aja and Craig. Riot apologized to the Holograms for upsetting Stormer, and took his leave after inviting Jem out on a date. Jem and The Holograms, Issue 20 Cartoon Incarnation Riot first appeared in the 1988 episode The Stingers Hit Town, Part One. He was arrogant, confident, and proud of his ability to charm and manipulate people. He was the son of an army intelligence officer who was extremely strict and abusive, and forced Riot to join the army, rather than pursue his interest in music; something his mother had supported him in. While in Germany, Riot went AWOL from the army to join a band called Nirvana (no relation to the real-world grunge band of the same name) and was given a dishonourable discharge for doing so. When he returned home, his father disowned him. Riot returned to Germany and left Nirvana to form a new band with his bandmate, Minx. They were later joined by Rapture, and formed The Stingers. The Stingers were homeless and busked on the streets to survive for at least one year until they worked their way to the top. He had an obsessive interest in Jem, and relentlessly pursued her. Appeared In *Issue #16 *Issue #18 *Issue #19 *Issue #20 *Issue #21 *Issue #22 *Issue #23 *Issue #24 *Issue #25 Trivia Some of Riot's interests and dislikes that are featured in the bio in the back pages of Issue #16 are based on his appearances in the original cartoon: *His love of Germany and the German foods bratwurst and sauerkraut, are based on The Stingers being formed - and living in - Germany in the episode [http://www.rockjem.com/episode65.html Riot's Hope]. *His hatred of the military is also a callback to [http://www.rockjem.com/episode65.html Riot's Hope], in which Riot was forced into the army by his abusive military father. *His interest in private islands is a callback to the episode [http://www.rockjem.com/episode61.html The Day the Music Died]'', '' '' ''in which Riot takes Jem to a private island under the guise of it being a date, when in reality he is planning to keep her there for himself. References ---- Category:The Stingers Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Rebooted Characters